Television receivers which feature plural inputs for RF modulated and baseband video input signals are well known and are generally referred to as "receiver-monitors". When using such receivers, conventional broadcast or cable signals are applied to the RF input and desired channels are selected by a tuner for display. The baseband video input is provided for sources such as video cassette recorders or computers having baseband video outputs which thereby eliminates the need for video signal remodulation in the source and subsequent demodulation in the receiver and therefore provides a superior picture when using such sources.
To provide compatibility with conventional TV receivers and the newer receiver/monitors, it is common practice to provide both RF and baseband outputs on video cassette recorders. Accordingly, a user has more than one option for connecting a VCR to a television receiver-monitor. The user could, for example, connect the RF output of the VCR to the RF input of the receiver. For this hook-up the user would tune the receiver to one of the two television channels (e.g., 3 or 4) normally provided on the VCR for output channel selection. Alternatively, the user would connect the baseband audio and video outputs of the VCR to the baseband audio and video inputs of the receiver. This connection is normally preferred because, as previously mentioned, it avoids the potential signal distortion problem associated with modulation and demodulation of the audio and video signals. In certain cases a user may wish to connect a VCR which has only an RF output to a monitor-receiver. In this case the user has no choice. He must connect the VCR RF output to the RF (tuner) input of the receiver.